Master Thief
The Old World is a crime-ridden place, and most will have their pocket-picked, house robbed or become scammed at some point. Making a dishonest living from these victims is an underworld of criminals, some organised, others not. However, a few skilled members of the shadowy trades grow beyond humble beginnings to become true craftsmen at their art. It is these Master Thieves who pull off the daring exploits that become legendary. Burglary, mugging and picking pockets are generally high-risk, low yield activities. A Master Thief has evolved past these common illegalities and seeks high reward, low confrontation work. Partly out of wisdom and partly out of growing greed, they decide to go for larger payoffs. The target may be more visible, but by stealth and trickery the reward is attainable. The key is undetected theft, legerdemain, and other non-violent methods. Flight is always chosen over fight and incapacitating to killing. Leaving a trail of bodies is the handiwork of an assassin not an artist. These individuals are highly organised and committed to the task at hand, often planing weeks before being carrying out a single job. Most see this as a premiere performance and rehearse accordingly. The complete range of their skills, whether disguising themselves as the victim or scaling castle walls, are put to full use. They haven't reached to top of the ladder by being careless and rarely do those who reach the pinnacle fall. Going for one, last big score quickly fuels a drive for bigger and better things. However, money soon becomes secondary to the challenge and the thrill coming from risks is worth more to these artists than gold. The Master Thief looks to all kinds crime, and may know the law better than most magistrates and lawyers. Many are also well connected, with regular anonymous payments to the Watch keeping them one step ahead. However, their record is likely to be well known amongst the criminal fraternity even if their true identiy isn't. Indeed their reputation is often the matter of tavern talk and tale swapping, although it is then hard to tell where fact ends and the fiction begins. Most have a particular style or modus operandi that is recognisable as their signature, and some have a calling card that they leave behind. Many inner circles of thieves' guilds are made up of Master Thieves, especially the more established ones. It is likely the thief will have risen through the ranks of the guild. His talents will have been noticed by the hierarchy who will have trained him and tested his loyalty. Thus, it is within the guild structure that the path to Master Thief is easiest. The other common way to become a Master Thief is being trained by a Cleric of Ranald. Ranald looks favourably on the type of crime the Master Thief favours. Thus, in the minds of many Master Thief and Cleric of Ranald is firmly linked. Skills *Acting *Blather *Bribery *Concealment: Urban *Contortionist *Cryptography *Dance *Disguise *Escapology *Etiquette *Evaluate *Haggle *Law *Numismatics *Palm Object *Pick Lock *Read/Write *Secret Language: Thieves' Tongue *Secret Sign: Thieves' Sign *Silent Move: Urban *Strike To Injure *Strike To Stun *Super Numerate *Ventriloquism *Wit Trappings *Suit of Good Quality clothes *Disguise Kit *Appropriate tools Career Entries Must have completed at least one advanced Rogue career, and two Thief careers (Gambler, Outlaw and/or Smuggler may substitute Thief career(s)) Career Exits *Cat Burglar *Counterfeiter *Fence *Merchant *Lawyer Category:Rules Category:Careers Category:Unofficial